Night Killer
by OwltheWin
Summary: This is the Story of Oakmoss, all of his family is lost, its a one shot story, can he defeat the mighty Night Killer or will all be lost? R&R!


Oakmoss stalked through the quiet forest, his black fur blending with the shadows. He gazed out with his green gaze, he was in search of Night Killer, the deadliest cat the clans had ever seen, he ended many cat's lives, and he was only one cat. His life needed to end.

Oakmoss was a sturdy new warrior, ready to prove himself to his clan, Shadowclan. His black pelt was pitch black without a mark on it, and his eyes were a moss green, before he was born his father disappeared and hadn't been seen since, and only after he became an apprentice his mother had died in a green cough epidemic.

So, he mostly roamed the forests in ways to relieve himself of his confused anger that he felt each time he was alone, without a mother or father to look upon, he had turned hard and cold to the ones around him, but he was very loyal and asked no questions. But he was often sad, and lonely when there was no one around to stop him, even though he was fiercely loyal he always thought of himself first, and often ate prey before the clan was fed. And when they fought if he knew his life was in jeopardy he fled before he was killed.

Now a new threat was upon them and no one was safe, he was smart enough that he needed to kill this new threat before he was killed. And to top it off he would receive great honors for killing that cat. Out loud he chuckled at his own cleverness; he didn't notice the scent of another cat nearby.

Silverstripe froze, her blue eyes narrowing, she scented the air, and she knew the other cat was from her clan, she shoved herself in front of where Oakmoss was, she saw him jump in surprise, but neither made any sound. She stayed silent, and waited for him to speak.

"What are you doing?!" Oakmoss hissed, sourly.

Silverstripe sneered, "Hunting for my clan, you daft mouse-brain." She paused for a moment, her penetrating gaze burning into Oakmoss's black fur, "What are you doing out here."

Oakmoss acted like he hadn't heard her and shouldered his way past her, "It doesn't matter to you, get back to your hunting." Before Oakmoss could get too far ahead, Silverstripe stepped on his tail.

"Not so fast, we were apprentices together, I known you better then that, you're up to something."

Oakmoss lowered his head, and he bristled as he spun around, "Back off Silverstripe! It's my business!" He growled a hint of a snarl coming into his voice.

Silverstripe took a few paw steps backwards, "Calm down Oakmoss, I don't want you to be hurt!"

Oakmoss froze for a moment, "Please, Silverstripe, this is my thing." He tugged his tail away from Silverstripe, and he looked over his shoulder, his eyes growing serious, "Don't follow me, or you'll be in serious trouble."

Silverstripe nodded blankly, and backed away until her scent was stale. Oakmoss lowered his head, he would've liked her company but this mission was too dangerous. He wandered for a long time until he caught scent of Night Killer's scent, it seemed vaguely familiar. He shook his head, and followed the scent until he came to a dark cave. But what surprised himself the most was he saw fire flickering in a pit. Oakmoss gave it a wide berth as he approached the cave.

A deep menacing voice came from the cave, but it was raspy with age, "What brings you to Night Killer's Cave?" It snarled.

Oakmoss stood boldly at the cave entrance, his head and tail high, "I have come to fight Night Killer!" Oakmoss snarled his teeth bared.

The old cat laughed, "You? Fight the master? Night Killer will not fight you." He called back to the Shadowclan warrior.

Oakmoss took a few defiant paw steps closer, "I will fight Night Killer you old flea-bag!" Louder he called out, "Come out you coward! Night Killer I challenge you to a battle! Are you too weak to come out of your little cave?"

The old cat came closer to the flickering fire light, Oakmoss could see he was younger then he thought, and his pelt was shiny and sleek. "Then you shall die!" The cat rasped. Oakmoss braced himself for a cat as big and strong as a Tiger, but what he saw surprised him.

The old cat leaped over the blazing fire, and landed in front of Oakmoss, his sharp fangs bared. The old cat was no bigger then him, but seemed very powerful. "I am Night Killer!" His pelt was as black as Oakmoss's and his eyes were just as green. Night Killer arched his back, and hissed. His dark green eyes blazing with the light of battle, "You have chosen your fate, warrior! You are a fool!" Night killer snarled viciously.

Oakmoss edged back, but as he looked upon the violent cat he saw himself as if he was looking into a puddle. H e couldn't believe it; it looked like his father as his mother had described him. Night Killer unsheathed his claws, unaware of his inner thoughts, and he was growing impatient.

"Are you going to sit there all night like a frozen frog?" He hissed.

Oakmoss shook his head, his eyes wide, "Are you my father?" he asked dumbly. Night Killer seemed lost in thought for a moment, and then he launched himself at Oakmoss, barely missing him as he dodged. "My mate had no kits; I was driven away before we had any."

Oakmoss fearlessly, took a paw-step forward, "Who was your mate?" He asked quietly, as if unaware that Night Killer was tensed and ready to pounce.

Night Killer bared his teeth, "That is not for you to know, that was a long time ago." he snarled, but the fire in his voice had disappeared.

Oakmoss tilted his head, "My mothers name was Tigerlilly. Did you know her...?" His voice was wary; he hadn't spoken his mothers name for name for moons.

Night Killer relaxed completely his fur lying flat, "You are my son?" he asked blankly as if his mind was processing such important information. Then his face twisted into a vile grin. "Join me Oakmoss, and we will kill every last one of those Shadowclan cats that drive me away."

Oakmoss backed away shaking his head, "No, those seasons alone have driven you mad, Night Killer. My mother described you as a noble true cat." His eyes glared at his father, "You were never a father too me, and know you try to twist my mind into doing cruel evil things."

Night Killer growled, "Then you don't know what real power is!" He launched himself at his only son; his claws tore at Oakmoss's black fur. Oakmoss ripped himself free and bolted into the forest, his paws pounded against the cold earth as he ran, he tried to reach his camp but his father tackled him from behind.

Oakmoss twisted around his jaws snapping as he tried to sink his teeth into Night Killer's neck. But the older black tom put a broad paw onto Oakmoss's face, and he dived at his son's neck.

Oakmoss trashed and struggled and wiggled free, "Night Killer, it doesn't have to be this way!" he yowled in panic.

"You are weak!" Night Killer hissed, "You don't deserve to live!" He bunched his back legs and sprung at the Shadowclan warrior paws out stretched in front of him.

Oakmoss weaved out of the way and rammed into his black flank, and bowled his father over. "This could be ended now, not all of these cats are bad."

Night Killer heaved himself; he looked insane and driven as he looked into his only son's eyes, and "They are all traitors!" he screeched.

Oakmoss backed away, but he saw a flash of movement near by. He begged all of Starclan for it not to be Silverstripe. But it was, she apprehended Night Killer from behind but he was strong, and he pinned her down.

"Now she will die for you!" Oakmoss snarled and he attacked his father with all his might, he slashed, and bit but it wasn't enough, He was pinned to the ground, his father loaming overhead.

"This is your punishment, one so terrible Shadowclan will always remember me for the Power I had!" Night Killer bit into his son's throat, the sharp taste of blood filled his mouth. Oakmoss thrashed for only a few moments then he laid limp, his eyes looked up pleadingly up at Night Killer, his father, as if expecting help from the only family he had left. But his eyes grew blank as Starclan took him.

Silverstripe crawled up to his body and wailed, to the stars, she buried her nose into his still warm fur. Nightkiller backed away from the body, his entire body quivered. "Oh no..." he whispered weakly, "I, I, the rage it just took me!"

Silverstripe whipped her grief streaked face on him, "Leave, Night Killer! And never come back!"

Night Killer turned, and fled his paws pounding against ht earth, his eyes filled with tears, he had murdered his last link to his beloved mate, now he had nothing left in the world, never would he step foot on Shadowclan land, never would he kill again.


End file.
